Audio-Spatial GUIs for blind people. The PI proposes to use an existing system that records and recognizes hand gestures and movements (KnowWare), to enable blind users to use GUIs. In particular the proposed system will provide access to the spatial format of the Windows operating system, applications and internet browsers. It will also permit blind programmers to design GUIs as well. In the proposed system the user's hands rest upon the VIDEODESK which has a known size grid and are viewed by a ceiling-mounted video camera. The image of the hands is analyzed by specialized processors and the locations of the fingers are reported to the computer. The virtual graphic interface is defined on the desk's surface and the computer generates audio feedback to tell the user what their finger are "touching." One hand will be used for pointing within windows and the other for selecting from the menus. Voice input will permit additional commands. For phase I preliminary GUI interfaces will be developed and a tool for creating graphic contents that will operate under windows will be implemented. Blind subjects will be used to evaluate the functionality and usefulness of the developed tools. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE